1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to printers and methods of making printers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,205; U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,259; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,121; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,756; U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,462; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,442; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,249; U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,407; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,844.